


Ithildin

by Enedhil



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: King Bard, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enedhil/pseuds/Enedhil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Devi lasciarmi andare.»<br/>«No! Ti ho lasciato andare quando siamo diventati alleati. Ti ho lasciato andare prima che le orde degli orchi si abbattessero su di noi. Ti ho lasciato andare quando ti ho donato gli smeraldi dei miei antenati. Ti ho lasciato andare ogni volta che ti ho incontrato da allora!»<br/>«Tutti gesti lodevoli da parte tua,» provò di nuovo a ribattere Thranduil, con un distacco nella voce che il suo sguardo, ora basso e fisso nel vuoto, tradiva. «Chiederti di compierne un altro simile suppongo non sia così fuori luogo, dunque.»<br/>Solo un passo lo divideva da lui, e Bard annullò quella distanza appena vide la creatura eterna appoggiarsi sulla parte rialzata dell'imbarcazione con l'intenzione di scendere. Strinse la mano sul suo braccio per fermarlo, ma attese che fosse lui a girarsi, cosciente del fatto che avrebbe potuto scatenare anche la sua collera.<br/>«Non questa volta,» sentenziò quando incontrò nuovamente il suo sguardo e lo vide privo di ogni rancore. «Non ti lascerò andare via in silenzio come ho sempre fatto!»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ithildin

~~≈ ≈~~  
  
[](http://darktolight.altervista.org/pics/IthildinFF.jpg)  
  
**~~≈ Ithildin ≈~~**  
  
  
_The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
To the dark and the endless skies _

  
  
  
  
All'inizio aveva pensato ad un animale del Bosco. Silenzioso, astuto, sinuoso e maestoso nel suo incedere tanto da ammutolire chiunque al suo passaggio, ma troppo affascinante e attraente per zittire i sussurri delle altre creature che incrociava nel cammino.  
Per alcune sere, poi, aveva ipotizzato potesse essere un nemico. Altrettanto scaltro nel non farsi riconoscere in quelli che parevano degli appostamenti, sulla riva, atti probabilmente a studiare le sue mosse dal momento in cui portava la barca accanto alle rocce.  
Più volte era stato sul punto di tendere l'arco e puntarlo in quella precisa direzione, sempre la stessa, un punto nascosto nell'oscurità regalata da due alti alberi dal tronco robusto e i rami cadenti. Eppure, ogni volta che stringeva il pugno sull'arma che, anni prima, gli era valsa il titolo di “Arciere” accostato al suo nome, qualcosa gli impediva di portare a termine quell'intento, quasi che sapesse, in realtà, di non avere niente da temere da quella presenza celata nel buio.  
Infine era diventata una piacevole abitudine che ritrovava ogni qualvolta le nuvole ricoprivano il cielo e la luna e le stelle venivano velate dai primi accenni di un temporale che, raramente, si scatenava.  
Ed erano proprio quelli i momenti in cui sceglieva di lasciare le mura sicure dell'abitazione in cui ora risiedeva per trovare quelle poche ore di libertà in cui essere se stesso.  
Lasciava Dale, dopo essersi assicurato che i suoi figli stessero dormendo tranquillamente, saliva a cavallo e scendeva fino a raggiungere la ricostruita città sul Lago e lì saliva sulla barca che possedeva e prendeva il largo, remando con una fiacca lentezza fino a raggiungere il punto in cui era solito raccogliere i barili che giungevano dal Bosco Atro.  
L'aveva fatto una sera, senza nemmeno pensare ai motivi che lo spingevano a quella fuga, e ormai era divenuto qualcosa di cui aveva iniziato a sentire l'estremo bisogno.  
Non che provasse nostalgia di ciò che aveva perduto, no. La precarietà della vita che aveva sempre vissuto in precedenza, le difficoltà per far sopravvivere in maniera dignitosa Bain, Sigrid e la piccola Tilda, le esasperanti lotte contro l'allora Governatore e i suoi tirapiedi.  
Niente di tutto questo gli mancava davvero, ma forse, una volta che Dale era stata riportata al suo antico splendore e sul suo capo erano stati posti i diritti e i doveri ereditati da Girion, aveva iniziato a sentire la mancanza di qualcosa che, per troppo tempo, aveva messo in secondo piano rispetto alle esigenze di coloro che amava e che aveva giurato di proteggere: se stesso.  
Così quelle notti che aveva iniziato a concedersi lontano da tutto quanto erano diventate l'unico modo per ricominciare a ritrovare l'uomo che era stato una volta.  
Non faceva niente di particolare, spesso leggeva o si sdraiava semplicemente nella barca a guardare il cielo cupo o le fessure stellate che ne emergevano, concedendosi dei pensieri che, in altre circostanze, avrebbe ritenuto sconvenienti... come quelli sulla misteriosa presenza che sapeva poco lontana.  
  
Sorrise nello stringere la corda al supporto sul molo perché ogni volta che ripensava alle possibilità che si era dato a riguardo, finiva sempre con una sola conclusione: quegli occhi che avvertiva su di sé erano sì di un possibile nemico, severo, glaciale e spietato, dal quale guardarsi qualora qualcuno avesse disatteso gli accordo fatti tra i loro popoli, tanto quanto erano di un animale del Bosco, intelligente, regale e ammaliante, capace di lasciarsi avvicinare con la stessa cauta destrezza con cui poteva sfuggire senza lasciare più traccia di sé.  
Dapprima si era stupito nel riconoscere chi fosse quella figura ed aveva passato intere ore incerto su cosa fare, riflettendo sull'eventualità di un approccio verbale in confronto al semplice silenzio per non importunare la creatura che, con ogni probabilità, aveva altri affari o questioni tali da giustificare la sua presenza in quel luogo.  
Aveva sempre optato per la seconda, non per timidezza ma per raziocinio, in quanto niente lo spingeva a credere che un sovrano degli Elfi potesse percorrere quel tragitto, ogni notte di tempesta, per restare ad osservare lui.  
  
Quella notte, però, qualcun altro aveva deciso per lui che il tempo di restare in silenzio doveva finire, e lo aveva fatto anche in maniera decisa visto che si era avvicinato alla sua barca senza nemmeno far sentire i propri passi mentre lui era voltato, portandolo così a sussultare nell'istante in cui, girandosi nuovamente verso il molo, se lo era ritrovato davanti.  
Un raggio di luna che aveva attraversato le nubi e aveva preso forma difronte ai suoi occhi, pallido e apparentemente inconsistente per via dei lunghi capelli incredibilmente chiari e la pelle diafana che ammorbidivano i suoi tratti. Un abito corto al ginocchio che lasciava scoperti gli alti stivali scuri, ed un lungo mantello che invece ricadeva oltre i suoi piedi, nascondendo la lama della spada che portava stretta sui fianchi.  
  
«I tuoni si susseguono in lontananza e presto saranno sopra di noi. Una tempesta sta giungendo dal Nord.»  
  
«Dovremmo preoccuparci di nuvole cariche di piogge, mio Signore Thranduil?» chiese però Bard, guardando nella stessa direzione in cui lo sguardo dell'altro si era diretto, incuriosito nel vedere subito dopo il sovrano riportare l'attenzione su di lui e perdere l'apprensione che era presente nel suo tono.  
  
«No,» replicò Thranduil, spostando abilmente il lungo mantello per salire con un passo agile sulla barca, benché non avesse avuto un espresso invito dal proprietario. «A volte una tempesta...»  
  
«...è solo una tempesta.»  
  
Il modo in cui l'uomo concluse la sua frase lo fece sorridere perché ricordava bene le parole che lui stesso aveva pronunciato in sua presenza, anni prima, quando il pericolo che avevano dovuto affrontare si era rivelato ben diverso da qualche temporale invernale. Fece qualche passo per guardarsi attorno con un atteggiamento curioso e rilassato, incurante del fatto che, in realtà, quella fosse la prima volta che saliva su quella imbarcazione.  
«Hai ancora memoria dei miei insegnamenti,» riprese, girandosi infine verso il suo interlocutore quando ormai aveva raggiunto il punto più lontano da lui.  
  
«Sugli stregoni? Sì, mio Signore,» rispose Bard, accennando un sorriso e compiendo a sua volta qualche passo, cercando però di non accorciare la distanza che la creatura eterna sembrava aver voluto mettere tra loro. «Anche se non ho più incrociato il cammino di nessuno di loro negli ultimi tempi.»  
  
«Dovresti apprendere anche che questa riverenza non è più necessaria, Re Bard... sebbene sia molto apprezzata.»  
  
Scosse la testa, quasi che quel titolo associato a se stesso, ancora gli provocasse delle perplessità.  
«Sono solo un uomo che ha fatto ciò che era giusto per la sua famiglia, riscattando il nome di chi lo ha preceduto. Voi avete dato aiuto al mio popolo quando era in grave bisogno... e per quanto il vostro intervento non fosse totalmente disinteressato, avrete per sempre il mio rispetto.» Fece una breve pausa, avvicinandosi istintivamente a lui ma fermandosi al centro della barca nel notare il suo volto tendersi quasi con preoccupazione. «Senza voi e il vostro esercito, non ci sarebbero più abitanti tra le mura di Esgaroth e Dale.»  
  
Ci fu un lungo momento di silenzio dopo quelle frasi a cui, naturalmente, avrebbe dovuto esserci una sorta di replica da parte dell'elfo che però non arrivò, ma l'uomo sembrò non curarsene, come se in qualche modo fosse abituato a delle reazioni simili e a risposte fatte soltanto di sguardi e silenzi.  
Non poteva dire di conoscerlo perché Thranduil era troppo lontano per essere conosciuto, irraggiungibile anche quando era ad un passo di distanza, indifferente anche quando mostrava interesse, glaciale anche quando lasciava affiorare un velo di sentimento.  
Non lo conosceva, ma aveva imparato a decifrarlo, in un certo senso, durante le rare volte in cui gli era stato accanto per più di pochi istanti, ma ora, in quella particolare situazione completamente inaspettata, anche lui non era del tutto sicuro di come agire.  
«Non indossate la corona...» commentò allora, andando ad appoggiarsi al bordo più alto dell'imbarcazione, accanto alla zona rialzata da cui si poteva muovere il remo per guidarla.  
  
«Nemmeno tu.»  
  
Chinò la testa in avanti per nascondere il sorrisino vittorioso quando udì di nuovo la voce del sovrano.  
«Non ne possiedo una.»  
  
«Eppure ricordo di averla vista sul tuo capo.»  
  
«E' solo un ingannevole gingillo che reca con sé un titolo del quale, chi la indossa, non sempre è degno di fregiarsi.» Le parole gli uscirono con quella naturale semplicità che era solito usare e che non aveva perduto nemmeno dopo essere stato incoronato re. «Il suo posto è su un mobile perché chi la possiede possa dimostrare con le azioni il proprio valore e non vederlo dettato dal peso dell'oro sul capo.» Nel rialzare lo sguardo, però, vide l'elfo inarcare le sopracciglia, così si affrettò ad aggiungere «Ah... non mi sto riferendo a voi, ovviamente.»  
  
Di nuovo, il sovrano di Bosco Atro si ritrovò a sorridere con una punta di divertimento e in quel momento si chiese da quanto non accadeva. Da quanto non sorrideva semplicemente per l'impulso di farlo? Non per scherno o per commentare ironicamente qualcosa, ma sorrisi sinceri come quelli che suo figlio gli strappava da bambino in un tempo ormai lontano.  
«Come stanno i tuoi figli?» domandò ad un tratto, dopo un ulteriore momento di silenzio, durante il quale si guardò attorno alla ricerca di un punto in cui potersi sedere.  
  
Bard lo aveva osservato in quegli attimi e aveva visto di nuovo uno strano velo calare sul suo viso, qualcosa tanto simile alla malinconia e alla tristezza che l'altro aveva subito tentato di celare dietro quella insolita domanda.  
A volte lo trovava tanto simile ad un fanciullo che nasconde qualcosa e, messo alle strette, si chiude in se stesso e cerca di cambiare discorso per non rivelarlo. Un paragone che lo avrebbe divertito, considerati i secoli che quella creatura aveva alle spalle, se non fosse stato per quell'immenso dolore che scorgeva nei suoi occhi in quei pochi attimi, prima che l'elfo recuperasse il proprio altero distacco.  
«Non me lo chiedete per sapere della loro salute ma per non permettere a me di chiedere qualcosa a mia volta,» ribatté però a quel punto, decidendo, impulsivamente, di usare la stessa tecnica con cui riusciva a farsi rivelare dei segreti dai propri figli.  
  
«Non temo le tue domande,» disse immediatamente Thranduil, seguendolo con sguardo attento quando vide l'uomo avvicinarsi, intento a cercare qualcosa.  
  
«Fino a quando non toccano l'argomento che non vuoi trattare,» aggiunse Bard, abbandonando allora il distacco nel suo modo di rivolgersi a lui, mentre si chinava per spostare dei teli che ricoprivano alcune assi di legno. Gli lanciò un'occhiata e scorse un'espressione disorientata sul suo volto, segno che l'altro stava di nuovo cercando una via di fuga, e sapeva di dover trovare subito la rete da tirare nel punto giusto per impedirglielo, senza però farlo sentire in trappola.  
«Ecco!» esclamò allora, indicando quella panca improvvisata che aveva ricreato. «È il meglio che posso fare, questa non è esattamente un'imbarcazione costruita per trasportare persone, ma solo per caricare e scaricare barili.»  
  
«E Nani...» mormorò però il sovrano degli Elfi, alludendo a quell'evento di cui era a conoscenza, nell'avvicinarsi a ciò che l'altro aveva ricreato ai suoi piedi, lo sguardo fisso su quelle assi come se stesse considerando l'ipotesi di sedersi o meno.  
  
La precisazione inattesa della creatura eterna strappò una lieve risata all'uomo, il quale annuì rimanendo poi in silenzio ad osservare il modo circospetto con cui quest'ultimo sembrava valutare la sua opera.  
«Sono certo che reggerà il tuo peso,» commentò ironico, spostandosi a cavalcioni dell'asse per accomodarsi su di essa e fare, in aggiunta, pressione con le mani. «Vedi...»  
  
Thranduil seguì con gli occhi il suo gesto e con uno flemmatico e regale, voltò su se stesso e si piegò sulle ginocchia.  
«Cosa sai del mio peso, Signore degli Uomini del Lago?» chiese con un sospiro, mentre prendeva posto poco distante dal punto in cui l'altro si era posizionato. Il tempo di immaginare l'espressione smarrita sul viso dell'arciere per quella domanda e subito girò il proprio nella sua direzione, lasciando che le sue labbra si incurvassero in un sorrisino sarcastico.  
Per qualche ragione, lo divertiva. Il modo di agire e di rivolgersi a lui di quel Mortale, quella sorta di titubanza che spesso però si trasformava in ironica provocazione, quel toccare per poi ritrarre la mano come se stesse ponderando quanto in là potesse spingersi.  
«Chiedi, dunque, e avrai le mie risposte,» aggiunse poco dopo, quasi a voler sollevare l'altro dall'incombenza di dovergli davvero ribattere.  
  
E Bard, dopo quell'imbarazzante momento durante il quale aveva cercato una plausibile replica sensata, fu così grato di quella nuova richiesta da non rendersi subito conto di aver vinto di nuovo. Solo quando scorse gli occhi azzurri che parevano risplendere del loro colore naturale nonostante l'oscurità, fissi su di lui, in attesa, si riscosse e accennò un vago sorriso che spense guardando in lontananza, alla ricerca di una delle tante domande che avrebbe voluto porgli.  
«Tuo figlio, Legolas... so che è partito dopo la Battaglia,» iniziò, tornando poi a guardare l'elfo proprio nell'istante in cui questo, invece, spostò lo sguardo davanti a sé, lontano dal suo. «Ha fatto ritorno?»  
  
«Non farà ritorno se non per una valida ragione.»  
  
Un commento, più che una risposta, nel quale però era percepibile l'amara realtà di quella consapevolezza, ma prima che potesse aprire bocca, l'altro proseguì.  
  
«Nella migliore delle ipotesi, starà percorrendo le Terre Selvagge con il giovane figlio di Arathorn, se ha seguito il mio suggerimento di unirsi ai Dúnedain. Spero abbia trovato ciò che stava cercando.»  
  
«Tornerà.»  
  
L'esclamazione convinta dell'uomo spinse il sovrano di Bosco Atro a portare di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui e fu allora che Bard proseguì, dando retta solo all'istinto che gli diceva a gran voce che colui che aveva difronte, nonostante fosse un millenario essere immortale, era un genitore in pena per il proprio figlio.  
«Sei suo padre... la sua famiglia, non c'è valida ragione superiore a questa per tornare.»  
  
«Questa è la ragione per cui non ha potuto restare,» lo corresse invece Thranduil con un tono all'apparenza infastidito, ma nel proseguire, lui stesso si chiese se fosse per la dichiarazione dell'uomo o, piuttosto, a causa di ciò che lui stesso stava rivelando. «Ha voltato le spalle alla strada su cui l'ho sempre guidato per seguire la propria, lontano dal luogo in cui è cresciuto, dalla protezione del suo popolo, dalle sicurezze che gli ho dato... dai silenzi che ho mantenuto con lui.» L'ultima frase gli uscì in un sussurro appena udibile, un monito verso se stesso per interrompere sul nascere quella debolezza che si stava concedendo, ma per quello sconosciuto motivo che non sapeva spiegarsi, si ritrovò a riportare lo sguardo sull'altro presente quando questi iniziò a parlare in tutta tranquillità.  
  
«Non lo fanno tutti?» esordì allora Bard, alzando le spalle e rimettendosi in piedi per dirigersi nel punto in cui aveva lasciato la sacca che aveva portato con sé. «Ricordo di essere fuggito quattro o cinque volte quando ero un ragazzo. Una di queste... ho perfino rubato la barca di mio padre perché avevo avuto la geniale idea di seguire tutto l'Anduin ed arrivare a vedere il mare.» Gli lanciò un'occhiata per assicurarsi di avere la sua attenzione e appena scorse la sua espressione interessata, proseguì, estraendo dalla borsa i vari libri per arrivare a ciò che stava cercando. «Ho compreso quanto fosse stupido dopo solo poche ore... ma questo non mi ha impedito di disubbidire a mia madre il mese successivo e di partire alla volta delle rovine di Dale per dimostrare il mio coraggio alla ragazzina per la quale il mio cuore batteva.»  
  
«Dunque insegni questo ai tuoi figli? Rubare imbarcazioni e scappare alla volta di misteriose rovine per vincere le attenzioni di una ragazza?»  
  
C'era una leggera ironia nella sua voce, così sorrise sollevato per essere riuscito ad allontanare quella tristezza che aveva avvertito chiaramente in lui. Lo raggiunse e si fermò appena incontrò le gambe che l'elfo teneva ancora allungate dinnanzi a sé, rigirando tra le mani l'oggetto che aveva finalmente trovato.  
«No,» scosse la testa e accennò ad accosciarsi ma ancor prima di farlo, la creatura eterna piegò le ginocchia per fargli spazio davanti a sé, in quello che sembrò un invito ad ridurre la distanza, così fece ancora un passo e si inginocchiò per poi sedersi abbastanza vicino da potergli allungare la borraccia senza troppa fatica. «Io ora sono quello noioso e apprensivo che mette i divieti e rimprovera quando, immancabilmente, ciò che dico non viene seguito... e che resta in pena per ore perché i miei figli fanno di testa propria, nonostante abbia cercato di crescerli con tutte le attenzioni possibili.» Gli sorrise, fissando le mani dell'elfo che indugiavano dall'aprire quella fiaschetta come se non volesse interromperlo con quel gesto. «Sono orgoglioso di loro, di come sono cresciuti... anche dei loro errori e del modo in cui imparano da essi. Come lo erano i miei genitori di me.»  
  
Thranduil aprì allora la bocca come se volesse, a sua volta, raccontare qualcosa di personale, ma bloccò quell'intento fuori dal comune, per lui, e sorrise semplicemente, avvicinando infine la borraccia al viso. Avvertì l'inconfondibile profumo del vino che era solito ricevere dagli Uomini del Lago e fece un cenno di ringraziamento col capo prima di portarla alle labbra.  
Non gli era difficile immaginare il motivo per cui Bard gli avesse parlato di quei ricordi del passato e, una parte di lui, quella più nascosta in profondità che premeva sulla sua anima col peso della solitudine e dell'amarezza, lo ringraziò con lo sguardo, benché l'altra continuasse a convincersi di non averne bisogno.  
«Cos'è accaduto con la ragazzina a cui dovevi dimostrare il tuo coraggio?» chiese ad un tratto, riaprendo quel dialogo che il suo apparente silenzio doveva aver chiuso.  
  
«Lei... divenne la sposa di uno dei miei migliori amici,» rispose subito Bard, alzando le spalle con un sorriso rassegnato, prima di lasciarsi sfuggire una lieve risata. «Ma restai per ore da solo tra le rovine, fino al tramonto. Non avrei mai pensato, a quel tempo, che un giorno avrei combattuto per la mia gente tra quelle pietre e che il mio nome sarebbe stato acclamato come loro Signore.»  
«Il Fato ti aveva condotto lì per una ragione,» mormorò l'elfo, allungando un braccio sul lato per appoggiarsi con la mano all'asse di legno, mentre nell'altra ancora teneva la borraccia con la stessa eleganza con cui avrebbe stretto un calice. Le successive dichiarazioni che ascoltò, tuttavia, smorzarono quel suo momentaneo rilassamento ed il suo corpo si tese di nuovo, i muscoli pronti a scattare.  
  
«E forse sta facendo la stessa cosa con tuo figlio. Lo sta spingendo a seguire quella strada perché è così che deve essere.» Probabilmente non era stata una buona idea, questa volta, incalzarlo ancora con quell'argomento, ed il Signore di Dale se ne rese conto appena vide l'altro ancora assorto, con lo sguardo basso e indecifrabile. Nuovamente distante, perso in quell'eternità di pensieri ai quali, lui, non poteva nemmeno sperare di avvicinarsi, eppure la domanda che ricevette pochi attimi dopo lo spiazzò.  
  
«Ti interessano le sorti di mio figlio?»  
  
Non capì subito se ci fosse reale curiosità in quelle parole o se fossero permeate da un vago sarcasmo per punire, in qualche modo, la sua indiscreta insistenza, ma la replica gli uscì dalla bocca con un evidente impaccio che, lui stesso, non aveva previsto.  
«No... voglio dire, sì... è tuo figlio, gli auguro ogni bene!» esordì, alzando lo sguardo al cielo e passandosi la mano tra i capelli con evidente nervosismo, prima di appoggiare il braccio al ginocchio che teneva piegato davanti a sé. «Ma l'ho chiesto... per te... perché so come ci si può sentire.» Quell'aggiunta che aveva fatto senza riflettere fu, probabilmente, il suo primo errore in quella lotta tra la costanza che possedeva e il pressante desiderio di fuga dell'anima tormentata che aveva davanti.  
  
«Superbo da parte tua credere di sapere qualcosa di me,» sibilò a labbra strette la creatura eterna con gli occhi fissi nei suoi; occhi nei quali, ora, sembrava essere presente un monito e un comando che nessuno avrebbe osato disattendere.  
  
«Thranduil...»  
  
Ascoltò il proprio nome e, al suo posto, sentì una scusa, una richiesta di perdono per qualcosa che, a tutti gli effetti, l'altro non aveva nemmeno fatto.  
«Non devi preoccuparti per come mi sento,» continuò quindi, lanciandogli la borraccia con l'intento di alzarsi e lasciare quell'imbarcazione che aveva raggiunto per delle motivazioni a cui non riusciva a dare senso. «Non ho bisogno della tua compassione.»  
  
«Mio Signore...» sussurrò Bard, preso alla sprovvista dal suo gesto, in un ultimo tentativo di richiamarlo. Afferrò al volo ciò che l'altro gli aveva tirato, contro il proprio petto, ma perse il controllo dell'altra mano che, precipitosamente, si allungò per prendere quella dell'elfo, non appena quest'ultimo si rimise in piedi, con il viso già rivolto verso il pontile. «Non è compassione. È... comprensione.»  
  
Avvertì il suo movimento quando l'uomo si alzò a sua volta e per un momento Thranduil si chiese se si fosse rialzato con le sue forze o se fosse stato lui stesso a tirarlo in piedi e davanti a sé tramite la mano che l'arciere gli stava stringendo.  
«Compassione... comprensione... conforto,» scosse la testa, guardando il volto difronte al proprio. «Non ho bisogno niente di tutto questo.»  
Il suo tono, nonostante fosse appena un sussurro, non ammetteva alcuna replica, e la sua mente lo aveva già proiettato sul molo, intento a percorrerlo per addentrarsi di nuovo nel Bosco e tornare alla Montagna quando sentì la stretta sulla mano sinistra aumentare e trattenerlo.  
La sua mente, immediatamente, lo mise in guardia e si sentì in trappola.  
La sua anima, per un istante, trattenne il fiato ma poi ritrovò l'aria per respirare di nuovo.  
  
Un gesto sciocco, impertinente, illogico. Un gesto che non era suo da compiere.  
Eppure fu la cosa più giusta che Bard sentì di aver fatto da tempo: impedirgli di andarsene, anche se andava contro le sue stesse intenzioni di non fare sentire la creatura eterna imprigionata.  
Se fosse stato uno degli animali notturni che inizialmente aveva immaginato tra gli alberi, l'avrebbe già lasciato libero di andare, per guardarlo correre via con la sua maestosa leggiadria.  
Eppure l'istinto gli diceva che non era ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare ora, perché negli occhi di quella creatura non c'era quel bisogno. Forse perché niente e nessuno lo avrebbe mai potuto catturare e imprigionare veramente... o forse perché non temeva la stretta di un Mortale che avrebbe potuto sciogliere in meno di un battito di ciglia.  
  
Il Sovrano di Bosco Atro, tuttavia, non si ritrasse e contro ogni più ponderata previsione dell'uomo, invertì la presa e chiuse le lunghe dita sulla mano che l'aveva fermato, per portarsela sulla guancia.  
Un tocco statico, deciso, che lui stesso mantenne in quel modo mentre i suoi occhi rimanevano fissi in quelli che lo stavano guardando sorpresi e confusi da qualcosa che non si sarebbero aspettati.  
  
_Perché sei qui...?_  
  
Quella domanda era così evidente in essi da non richiedere nemmeno uno sforzo da parte sua per leggere nei pensieri dell'altro, ma come spesso faceva con le sue domande, anche a questa non rispose e lasciò al silenzio il compito di farlo.  
Rialzò lentamente la mano destra e la posò sul viso di Bard, mentre con la sinistra ancora manteneva ferma la sua sul proprio. Le sue dita, però, non rimasero immobili come invece costringeva quelle dell'uomo a fare: si allargarono sulla sua guancia, l'indice a rasentare l'angolo dell'occhio e il pollice a sfiorare il labbro inferiore, sopra all'accenno di barba in quel punto. Proseguì sotto al mento e, spingendo delicatamente, glielo fece rialzare per accorciare la leggera differenza d'altezza tra loro. Avvertì il suo respiro caldo e rapido sulle labbra, e le palpebre si abbassarono leggermente sugli occhi chiari all'impulso che sentì di trasformare quella estrema vicinanza in qualcosa che aveva solleticato spesso i suoi istinti carnali.  
L'imprevidibilità dei Mortali lo aveva frenato le volte precedenti, i pensieri di una possibile battaglia imminente, dubbi che avrebbero potuto farlo vacillare nel momento meno opportuno.  
Ed anche ora, mentre inclinava il viso verso il suo, ricominciava a sentire tutti questi ostacoli frapporsi tra lui e quell'uomo che lo confondeva e contrastava al punto da attirarlo irrimediabilmente.  
  
Prima la percezione di quella pelle liscia e morbida sotto il palmo, poi le dita che gli ordinavano qualcosa che avrebbe compiuto con la più totale e arrendevole volontà, e infine le labbra che già sentiva sulle proprie in un bacio che aveva sempre temuto di agognare davvero, tanto da scacciarne ogni irrazionale pensiero fin da quando il primo si era fatto largo nella sua mente, in un tempo ormai lontano, nella tenda che il sovrano degli Elfi aveva fatto allestire in una Dale in rovina. Per Bard, chiedersi come erano finiti in quel modo, era sicuramente troppo difficile, tanto quanto lo era porsi qualche vaga domanda sul perché provasse del desiderio per un elfo che era, indubbiamente, diverso da coloro per le quali aveva provato attrazione in passato.  
Ma era talmente lontano quel passato, in effetti, che non poteva far altro che assecondare ciò che stava provando ora, spinto dal fascino e dall'interesse che quella creatura scatenava in lui.  
Fu solo un sospiro quello che però ricevette dalle sue labbra, perché all'improvviso, così come era iniziato, quell'inaspettato momento di vicinanza fisica tra loro terminò, con il sovrano degli Elfi che si voltò su se stesso per arrivare al punto da cui poteva ridiscendere dalla barca.  
«Perché sei venuto?» alzò la voce nel porgli quella domanda che, da giorni, aleggiava nella sua testa, ripetendola quando vide l'elfo fermarsi prima di appoggiare un piede sul pontile. «Perché sei venuto qui ogni sera di temporale? Perché sei rimasto nascosto tra quegli alberi a guardarmi... fino ad oggi?»  
  
Ma la sola risposta che Thranduil gli diede fu un ordine.  
«Devi lasciarmi andare.» Usò tutta la propria convinzione, consapevole, comunque, di non avere a che fare con uno dei suoi guerrieri, e difatti si trovò a chiudere gli occhi e stringere i pugni lungo i fianchi quando avvertì i passi dell'altro che gli si avvicinavano, e la sua replica diametralmente opposta a ciò che chiedeva.  
  
«No! Ti ho lasciato andare quando siamo diventati alleati. Ti ho lasciato andare prima che le orde degli orchi si abbattessero su di noi. Ti ho lasciato andare quando ti ho donato gli smeraldi dei miei antenati. Ti ho lasciato andare ogni volta che ti ho incontrato da allora!»  
  
«Tutti gesti lodevoli da parte tua,» provò di nuovo a ribattere, con un distacco nella voce che il suo sguardo, ora basso e fisso nel vuoto, tradiva. «Chiederti di compierne un altro simile suppongo non sia così fuori luogo, dunque.»  
  
Solo un passo lo divideva da lui, e Bard annullò quella distanza appena vide la creatura eterna appoggiarsi sulla parte rialzata dell'imbarcazione con l'intenzione di scendere. Strinse la mano sul suo braccio per fermarlo, ma attese che fosse lui a girarsi, cosciente del fatto che avrebbe potuto scatenare anche la sua collera.  
«Non questa volta,» sentenziò quando incontrò nuovamente il suo sguardo e lo vide privo di ogni rancore. «Non ti lascerò andare via in silenzio come ho sempre fatto!»  
  
Thranduil inspirò intensamente, scendendo a patti con i propri impulsi per trattenersi quando la presa dell'uomo gli provocò un brivido lungo il corpo, insieme ad un'ondata di inevitabile esasperazione, visto che ormai era certo di non poter più sfuggire, né a lui né, tantomeno, a se stesso perché era quello che voleva.  
Voleva essere trattenuto.  
Voleva essere fermato.  
Ne aveva bisogno per far rallentare, anche solo per qualche momento, quel moto perpetuo di emozioni violente e di sensi di colpa che non sentiva propri.  
Non gli servivano rassicurazioni o comprensione, quello era vero, ma aveva la disperata necessità di un appiglio per frenare l'incostante evoluzione del suo spirito da quando, le circostanze, lo avevano fatto cambiare. Tutto ciò che aveva perduto, ciò che aveva dovuto nascondere, ciò che lo aveva portato ancora alla solitudine.  
Sapeva bene di non poter sperare in una soluzione per se stesso, senz'altro non tra le braccia di un Mortale, ma poteva almeno trovare quel punto in cui fermarsi e respirare.  
«Perché no?» chiese allora, corrucciando appena le folte sopracciglia. «Perché ora non sei solo l'Uccisore del Drago ma sei Bard il Signore di Dale che deve dimostrare con le azioni il proprio valore?»  
  
«Perché non voglio più farlo.»  
  
L'arrendevolezza che scorse in quella replica pronunciata come se, semplicemente, fosse la cosa più evidente del mondo, per degli attimi lo stordì, e solo dopo aver sciolto la tensione che sentiva dentro di sé con un lungo sospiro, riprese a parlare.  
«Questo non è il mio posto... né tantomeno il tuo,» mormorò nel piegare la testa in avanti fino a ritrovarsi con la fronte appoggiata contro la sua tempia, le palpebre quasi totalmente abbassate in quel tocco forse casuale che nemmeno lui aveva previsto.  
  
Bard sorrise dolcemente a quella che, infine, gli sembrò finalmente una resa, e si azzardò a portare l'altra mano dietro la sua schiena, con quel timore di vederlo andare via che, ancora, non era del tutto svanito.  
«Eppure lo è ogni notte che la luna e le stelle vengono oscurate dalle nubi.» Un sussurro che si perse sulle labbra ormai vicine dell'altro. «Stiamo fuggendo entrambi dalla tempesta?»  
  
«O la stiamo cercando...»  
  
Le parole dell'elfo, più simili ad un docile sospiro, divennero infine quel tocco inaspettatamente agognato quando quella bocca sfiorò la sua. Entrambe si dischiusero quasi all'unisono, labbra contro labbra, permettendo ai loro respiri di fondersi in una manciata di attimi che avrebbero anticipato una unione ben più profonda.  
Eppure anche quella fantasia che ormai stava assumendo un contorno di realtà venne meno e il Signore degli Uomini di Dale si ritrovò a barcollare di un passo in avanti quando perse, da un momento all'altro, quella presenza che aveva difronte e tra le braccia. La confusione svanì quasi subito, il tempo di realizzare che la creatura si era liberata dalla sua stretta con la stessa facilità con cui lui l'aveva fermata, lasciandolo ancora con la desiderata percezione delle proprie labbra sulle sue.  
«Sono stanco di questi tranelli!» un grido spazientito divenne la risposta a quell'ennesimo allontanamento. «Perché sei qui? Mi cerchi, mi osservi, mi deridi e mi confondi! Non sono un burattino da muovere secondo il tuo piacere! Non lo ero come tuo alleato e men che meno lo sono ora!»  
  
«Ora che sei un Re!» aggiunse Thranduil con un tono alto e sfarzoso, il mento rialzato e lo sguardo che si rivolgeva di nuovo verso il suo interlocutore: un proclama che seguì lo sfogo dell'altro mentre lui era, invece, tornato al centro dell'imbarcazione e si era sfilato dalla vita la spada, subito seguita dal lungo mantello, lasciato ricadere con un movimento plateale a terra.  
  
«Sì, ora che sono un Re!» rimarcò a sua volta Bard, la voce ancora alta e alterata. Solo in quell'istante, però, la sua attenzione si spostò per davvero sull'altro presente e si accorse che l'indignazione per non aver ricevuto ciò che immaginava gli aveva impedito di sentire il clangore sordo dell'arma che cadeva e di vedere che la stoffa indossata dall'elfo era finita ai suoi piedi.  
  
«Oh, e quindi adesso lo sei?»  
  
«Io non...» si interruppe appena in tempo, o forse fu il sorriso chiaramente ironico comparso su quelle labbra irraggiungibili a fermarlo e a rendergli evidente qual'era la vera intenzione del sovrano degli Elfi. «Ti diverti a prenderti gioco di me.» Non una domanda, ma un'affermazione sottolineata da un lieve sorriso che cancellava ogni nervosismo che l'aveva mosso in precedenza.  
E fu dal nulla, senza alcun avvertimento, che il fiato gli venne a mancare in un bacio completamente diverso da quello che si era preannunciato fino a poco prima.  
  
Thranduil aveva accorciato con un solo passo la distanza rimasta tra loro ed aveva stretto il suo volto tra le mani, attirandolo verso di sé e premendo al contempo la bocca sulla sua con un impeto improvviso e passionale. Le labbra ora lambivano quelle dell'uomo con il palese scopo di permettere alle loro lingue di trovarsi e scontrarsi, impedendo così ad ogni altra parola di complicare quegli intenti che, oramai, erano divenuti comprensibili ed espliciti.  
Più quell'unione continuava, più il sapore degli Uomini iniziava ad annebbiare ogni sua ragione: così intenso e diverso da quello a cui, per secoli, era stato abituato, tangibile e carnale, bagnato di una ruvida lussuria che lo attraeva più di quanto avesse potuto immaginare.  
Avrebbe dovuto distaccarsi e tornare a respirare per dare tregua anche alle labbra che sentiva bollenti e sensibili, invece si rese conto che farlo da quella bocca che cercava con un'urgenza disperata la sua, che la graffiava e mordeva, rendendola calda e dolente, era incredibilmente più soddisfacente.  
E tutto il suo corpo si arrese a quel solo bacio. Si lasciò circondare e stringere, carezzare ed esplorare come un remissivo prigioniero sotto a mani perquisitrici, incapace di nascondere qualsiasi cosa. Sospiri e lamenti furono ciò che pronunciò, indeciso tra il farsi bastare le sensazioni che avvertiva a quei tocchi e l'impaziente bisogno di veder svanire lo strato di stoffa troppo spesso che gli impediva di assaporare totalmente quello che gli era riservato.  
L'impazienza dei Mortali decise al suo posto, e questa volta fu ben lieto di accontentare la silenziosa richiesta dell'uomo quando questi abbandonò il percorso indefinito che stava facendo lungo la sua schiena per riportare entrambe le mani sul suo petto.  
  
Certo di essere ormai perduto nell'incantesimo di cui era caduto vittima, Bard seguì soltanto l'istinto più puro e irrazionale che lo spingeva ad avere tutto ciò che gli era permesso da quello splendido gioiello su cui aveva avuto il privilegio di posare le mani.  
Stordito da quelle labbra morbide e dalla selvaggia passione con cui la lingua dell'elfo lo combatteva, si era inizialmente rimproverato per aver dato quella borraccia al suo ospite, perché ora il connubio tra il gusto della sua bocca e quello del vino, erano in grado di ubriacarlo più di quanto un'intera botte avrebbe potuto fare.  
Tuttavia, una semplice sbornia gli avrebbe impedito di godere appieno di quello che si trovava davanti; invece tutti i suoi sensi erano attenti ed attratti da quella creatura come se non esistesse più null'altro attorno a loro.  
Era di certo un incantesimo, non ne aveva dubbio.  
Mentre le sue dita slacciavano i lacci e aprivano l'abito con un discreta goffaggine che non pensava di possedere, gli divenne però chiara una cosa: era stato battuto.  
In quella sorta di gioco che lui stesso aveva iniziato, in quello stuzzicare e allentare la presa, in quel curioso desiderio di attirarlo a sé e di farsi rivelare sempre qualcosa di più, in quel rincorrersi e fuggire, in quegli astuti tentativi di trattenerlo per non farlo scappare, era stato lui a perdere.  
Thranduil probabilmente aveva iniziato quello stesso gioco molto prima di lui e lo aveva irrimediabilmente sedotto: con ogni silenzio, con ogni mezza risposta, con ogni sarcastica domanda, con ogni consenso che gli aveva dato, dietro al quale si nascondevano sue stesse volontà... ogni sua azione era stata un preciso intento di seduzione.  
O forse si era semplicemente arreso fin dal principio; arrendevole preda di un attraente e irraggiungibile cacciatore, quando lui stesso pensava di esserlo.  
In fin dei conti, però, non gli importava: disfatta o resa, nessuna delle due era mai stata più desiderata.  
Quel desiderio lo privò di nuovo del respiro, ma non furono soltanto le labbra dell'elfo le colpevoli, bensì la sensazione della pelle liscia sotto le dita quando la tunica fu del tutto aperta. Le sue mani scesero, incontrando le curve dei pettorali, la carne inturgidita su di essi e poi, ancora più giù, l'addome piatto e l'ombelico oltre al quale un ulteriore confine gli impedì di proseguire. Sospirò contro la bocca che ancora lo stava baciando, ringhiò debolmente su di essa per la frustrazione di non riuscire a guardare ciò che stava sentendo ed infine, pur imprecando contro se stesso per averci rinunciato, abbandonò quelle labbra invitanti per poter percorrere con le proprie il sentiero appena scoperto.  
  
Furono i profondi sospiri del Sovrano di Bosco Atro ad accompagnare quel tragitto sensuale che dalla sua gola continuò, lento e lascivo, soffermandosi forse fin troppo sul petto, tanto da farlo sorridere con un gemito più forte quando quella bocca bramosa riservò ad entrambi i capezzoli lo stesso trattamento graffiante e rovente che le sue labbra avevano assaporato.  
Con identica lentezza, lui stesso si privò dell'abito che scivolò dalle sue braccia proprio nel momento in cui l'uomo si lasciò ricadere davanti a lui con l'arrendevole volontà di un servitore inginocchiato ai suoi piedi.  
Chinò la testa in avanti per incontrare i suoi occhi e nel vedere la lingua dell'uomo ora impegnata a violargli l'ombelico, per un istante parve ammonirlo con lo sguardo per aver osato allontanare così tanto quella bocca dalla sua. Alzò una mano e l'affondò tra i capelli scuri, stringendo le ciocche tra le dita e la mantenne in quel punto, immobile, mentre le mani dell'altro invece si occuparono di togliergli gli stivali ed aprirgli i pantaloni sui fianchi. Non glielo impedì, nonostante quelle azioni rendessero palese un solo possibile epilogo a ciò che stavano facendo ed era qualcosa che andava oltre il semplice appagamento carnale che avrebbe potuto trovare se avesse permesso a quella bocca di arrivare tra le sue cosce come lo sguardo incerto del Mortale stava suggerendo.  
Così lo trattenne ancora per i capelli, con una stretta che permetteva all'altro di continuare a sfilargli la stoffa dalle gambe e nulla di più; quando questo avvenne scorse le labbra dell'uomo socchiudersi con l'intento di fare quella domanda che già scorgeva nei suoi occhi, ma lo anticipò semplicemente abbassandosi a sua volta su un ginocchio e possedendo la sua bocca come aveva fatto in precedenza.  
Bevve da lui lo stupore per quell'azione e avverti, nel sospiro unito al suo, ogni gesto che invece l'uomo stava facendo: lo sentì più rapido mentre si slacciava e privava dell'abito di velluto porpora che indossava, e fu chiara anche l'esitazione di un sospiro quando, con le mani, tentennò sul bordo dei pantaloni prima di abbassarli fino alle ginocchia.  
  
In quel momento Bard si trovò di nuovo indeciso sul da farsi visto che, in quella posizione, non avrebbe potuto terminare ciò che aveva iniziato. Quella inutile stoffa ora gli imprigionava le gambe, complici gli stivali che non si sarebbero spostati minimamente da dov'erano, e restare bloccato in quel modo non era di certo la sua massima aspirazione. Il corpo completamente nudo che aveva davanti, le labbra che ancora lo stavano catturando e la mano stretta nei suoi capelli erano tutte anticipazioni di qualcosa che, adesso, era sicuro di poter avere e di bramare disperatamente.  
Con sfacciata sicurezza si appoggiò allora a terra con una mano e, con l'altro braccio, cinse la vita dell'elfo per trascinarlo con sé di lato, sopra a quell'ampio mantello che pareva essere stato posizionato in quel punto proprio per quello scopo.  
Tuttavia fu l'unico a ritrovarsi con la schiena sulla morbida stoffa perché la creatura eterna scivolò nuovamente dal suo abbraccio e accompagnò soltanto con la bocca quel movimento, spostandosi abilmente fino a trovarsi a baciare l'amante nel verso opposto.  
Bard non trattenne una lieve risata allibita per essere stato ancora ingannato ma si arrese subito a quella bocca che, sottosopra, continuava quella languida e appassionata lotto con la sua. Alzò le mani e, per alcuni brevi attimi, riuscì ad accarezzare i fili di pallido oro dei suoi capelli, ma subito dopo li perse, perché l'elfo aveva già deciso di proseguire.  
Il suo debole lamento sfumò però in un profondo sospiro e con le mani accarezzò quel corpo che lo sovrastava, coprendolo con la propria ombra mentre scivolava lungo il suo: un candido velo che lambiva i suoi muscoli e labbra capaci di farlo gemere in continuazione mentre esploravano la sua pelle. Non c'era alcuna negligenza in esse, perché davano attenzione ad ogni singolo punto che sfioravano; piuttosto fu lui a sentirsi irriconoscente perché, con le proprie, riusciva solo a sospirare contro l'addome e il ventre che aveva sul viso, incapace di concentrarsi su quelli più che sui fremiti ardenti che lo attraversavano, mano a mano che quella bocca meticolosa si avvicinava alla sua virilità.  
E fu quando la raggiunse che, quella scrupolosa attenzione si trasformò in un uragano, violento e caotico, in grado di fargli spalancare gli occhi con un grido silenzioso. Cinse i fianchi sopra di sé con entrambe le mani e a lungo riuscì solo a gemere il piacere per quel calore contro la coscia dell'elfo, sfregando le labbra sulla pelle delicata e mordendola inconsciamente nel vano tentativo di trattenersi. Una lussuria che credeva di aver dimenticato con gli anni ma che ora stava nuovamente dando alle fiamme i suoi sensi, spingendo il suo corpo a reagire con un'impulsiva e selvaggia naturalezza.  
Si inarcò sotto di lui, costringendosi a non rialzare il bacino per assecondare maggiormente quell'azione, e appena iniziò ad avvertire che i deboli morsi che lasciava sulla coscia dell'amante corrispondevano a delle eccitanti vibrazioni e sospiri soffocati su di sé, si decise ad abbandonare ogni ritegno e a rispondere con la stessa audacia.  
Spostò la testa ed attirò su di sé il ventre dell'elfo, permettendo alla sua carne rigida di scivolargli tra le labbra in una lussuriosa replica di ciò che lui stesso stava ricevendo.  
  
Il Re degli Elfi perse per un momento la sua compostezza ed il gemito che sfuggi alle sue labbra, seppur ancora a contatto col sesso dell'uomo, risuonò roco e lascivo e fece vibrare il silenzio della notte tanto quanto il tuono che lo seguì, molto più vicino di quelli uditi in precedenza.  
Non fu l'unico. Si ripeterono, uno dopo l'altro, come se il piacere carnale che quel Mortale gli stava facendo provare si rincorresse con il temporale che stava rotolando verso di loro.  
Forse fu la consapevolezza di quell'imminente arrivo a dargli la forza di abbandonare la piacevole tortura che gli stava infliggendo – e che lui stesso stava ricevendo – per rialzarsi e continuare il percorso su di lui fino a mettersi seduto sul suo bacino.  
Sentì un inevitabile lamento per quella lontananza ed ancor prima di poter compiere il gesto che intendeva fare, le mani di Bard tornarono a stringergli i fianchi e le sue labbra a lambirgli e leccargli le spalle e la schiena. Chiuse gli occhi, sorridendo tra sé per la bramosia che ora muoveva quell'uomo apparentemente discreto e riservato, ma sapeva bene che, ciò che avevano condiviso, non era ancora abbastanza, per nessuno dei due.  
Fece scorrere una mano tra le cosce fino ad arrivare alla virilità dell'amante e con una movenza lenta ma decisa la spinse a violare i suoi glutei mentre, a sua volta, scendeva su di lui. Aprì la bocca in un gemito languido per quell'intrusione ma fu invece quello di Bard a risultare più forte, nonostante fosse soffocato contro il suo collo.  
  
Affondato nel corpo di quella millenaria creatura immortale, il Signore di Dale non trovò la capacità di pensare ad altro che non fosse _lui_. Se prima tutto attorno a loro era svanito, adesso anche il suo stesso essere pareva non contare più davanti all'estenuante lentezza dei movimenti che Thranduil aveva iniziato a compiere sul suo ventre. Totalmente annullato in quello stretto calore che rendeva le fiamme della passione che lo bruciavano quasi intollerabili, provò a resistere il più possibile in quella posizione, col viso carezzato dai capelli morbidi davanti a sé, ma presto dovette arrendersi al volere dell'amante ed al fatto che, nonostante fosse stato l'elfo a concedere il proprio corpo, continuava a non esserci una sola parte di lui ad aver abbandonato il controllo di ciò che stava avvenendo.  
Allungò indietro un braccio per sostenersi mentre con la mano libera accarezzava la schiena muscolosa che vedeva tendersi difronte a sé ed infine si lasciò cadere di nuovo sul mantello, stringendo con forza le dita sui fianchi dell'amante, conscio di non poter, in alcun modo, cambiare il ritmo di quella danza... nemmeno se avesse davvero voluto.  
  
Un ritmo costante che proseguì a lungo, segno che quell'amplesso non stava avvenendo per il mero bisogno fisico di trarre, da esso, piacere, ma per un insieme tanto dettagliato quanto confuso di fattori che lo avevano scatenato.  
Ogni sospiro sembrava scandire i movimenti dei loro corpi: lenti, costanti, fluidi.  
Un'unione che parve divenire un riflesso visto sullo specchio placido dello stesso Lago da cui erano cullati su quell'imbarcazione.  
Ad un tratto Thranduil portò le mani su quelle dell'uomo, ferme sui suoi fianchi, e le prese nelle proprie, allargandole sui lati per usarle come punto di appoggio quando si inarcò all'indietro, la testa gettata oltre le spalle, mentre col bacino continuava ad ondeggiare, alzandosi e abbassandosi con una languida lussuria che non accennava a diminuire.  
  
Fu allora che la pioggia iniziò a cadere, proprio come il susseguirsi sempre più ravvicinato di tuoni e squarci lampeggianti tra le nuvole, aveva fatto intuire.  
All'inizio solo qualche sporadica goccia, ma nel giro di pochi attimi una cascata d'acqua li colpì con tutta la forza di una tempesta a lungo annunciata.  
  
A Bard parve di pronunciare il nome dell'elfo, ma forse non fu altro che un sospiro per quella posizione che lo teneva in completa balia delle sue scelte. Sentì la pioggia iniziare a cadere prepotentemente su di loro, ma il corpo della creatura eterna sembrava riparare in parte il suo e più Thranduil si piegava all'indietro, più lui veniva investito non dall'acqua scrosciante ma dalle gocce che scivolavano dal suo busto e dai lunghi capelli, divenuti ormai una cascata color della luna che cadeva sul suo petto.  
Strinse gli occhi, smarrito in quelle inconsuete e avvolgenti sensazioni date dal fuoco che bruciava i suoi lombi e dalla pungente percezione di freddo che, inevitabilmente, gli dava l'acqua. I fremiti del piacere ormai imminente divennero allora più vividi, impossibili da ignorare, tanto quanto il battito furente del cuore per ciò che stava vivendo.  
Sapeva cosa significava fare l'amore e aveva conosciuto anche le rapide soddisfazioni date dalla lussuria, eppure l'estenuante e coinvolgente lentezza di quell'unione, l'assenza totale di urgenza tanto da portare il bisogno fisico stesso ad un livello diverso da quello a cui era abituato, lo spiazzava e lasciava senza parole.  
Non era solo un rapporto carnale perché trascendeva la carnalità dell'atto e lo portava fuori dai loro corpi in qualcosa che la sua mente non era in grado di spiegarsi.  
Forse condividere il proprio corpo con un Elfo, con una creatura millenaria per cui il Tempo non è altro che un battito di ciglia, era semplicemente quello... e lui era solo un Uomo stolto che credeva di essersi avvicinato a qualcosa ancora così lontana.  
Sbatté le palpebre quando riaprì gli occhi, provando a parlare perché sapeva che, la stretta con cui teneva le mani di Thranduil, ormai disperata, non poteva bastare per avvertirlo che stava cedendo inevitabilmente all'estasi, ma la voce gli si bloccò in gola e, se possibile, il suo respiro divenne ancora più rapido.  
Uno strano gioco d'ombre e di pioggia, con tutta probabilità, eppure vide dei segni lungo la pelle perfetta della creatura eterna. Le gocce che scivolavano lungo quel corpo parvero disegnare delle cicatrici su tutto il lato sinistro, la spalla, la schiena, la coscia e il braccio, fino alla stessa mano che lui stava stringendo.  
  
«Thranduil...»  
  
Un richiamo allarmato, un gemito tra i sospiri che superò la furia del temporale e raggiunse l'udito del Re degli Elfi. Quando questi girò di lato il volto per lanciargli uno sguardo, Bard vide lo stesso sfregio anche sulla guancia ma durò meno di un istante perché un lampo illuminò il cielo e la pioggia lavò via quella visione dai suoi occhi, riportando dinnanzi a lui la creatura perfetta che aveva visto.  
Non si diede alcuna spiegazione e la sua mente era troppo confusa dal piacere imminente per trovare un senso a quell'illusione. Diede di nuovo la colpa all'incantesimo di cui era vittima e che, sicuramente, aveva ingannato anche il suo sguardo... ma fu l'ultima cosa che riuscì, vagamente, a pensare perché l'estasi lo avvolse, lo scosse e lo rapì, portando i suoi fianchi ad alzarsi con foga in quegli ultimi movimenti.  
Quando si rialzò di scatto seduto, portando in avanti le braccia insieme alle sue per poter stringere il corpo dell'elfo al proprio per quei pochi momenti in cui ancora poteva proclamarlo come suo, premette le labbra contro il suo collo e ascoltò il battito frenetico del suo cuore.  
_Sapeva_ che anche la creatura eterna si era sciolta nel piacere e, inconsciamente, _sapeva_ anche che non era stato il caso a spingerlo a baciare proprio il lato sinistro del suo collo.  
  
La pioggia smise di cadere.  
Furono le ultime gocce ad accarezzare il viso di Thranduil mentre quest'ultimo rimaneva ancora immobile tra le braccia di quel Mortale a cui aveva ceduto non solo il suo corpo, con gli occhi azzurri fissi in lontananza dove il Lago sembrava fondersi con le nuvole cupi.  
Aveva avuto ciò che stava cercando.  
Si era fermato, aveva frenato ogni pensiero e ogni senso di colpa, si era soltanto lasciato andare una volta trovato quell'appiglio ed era riuscito a respirare nuovamente.  
Stava _ancora_ respirando ed il suo corpo, fremente e sensibile, gli stava ricordando la dolorosa e confortante sensazione di aver abbandonato ogni controllo.  
L'aveva avvertita poco prima di cadere prigioniero dell'estasi e sapeva bene cosa significasse: il dolore dell'anima, la sofferenza del fisico e quell'incomprensibile e temuto senso di sollievo, di liberazione, che non poteva permettersi di provare.  
Deglutì quando un brivido gli attraversò la schiena ma non si concesse il lusso di tremare: lo sguardo di un Uomo, comunque, non poteva essere andato oltre il potere della sua volontà.  
Così si rialzò da lui, stringendo le labbra non appena il suo corpo lo rimproverò per quel gesto affrettato, ma fece solo in tempo a girarsi seduto che le sue parole furono rapite da un bacio... ed iniziò a rendersi conto che, forse, la sua stessa volontà stava iniziando a vacillare.  
  
Probabilmente lo fece perché sapeva che avrebbe potuto essere la sua ultima occasione di sentire quelle labbra, oppure per mascherare l'imbarazzo dell'essersi reso conto solo ora che, durante tutto quel tempo infinito, i pantaloni e gli stivali che indossava erano rimasti a fasciargli le gambe.  
Ciononostante quella bocca lo aveva di nuovo accolto e stava lottando ancora con lui con la stessa appassionata foga con cui tutto era iniziato.  
A fatica Bard abbassò il mento, sorridendo dolcemente con gli occhi semichiusi, incredulo che ciò che ora ricordava chiaramente, fosse davvero accaduto.  
Alzò lo sguardo quando ancora una goccia di pioggia lo colpì sulla guancia, preparandosi ad un nuovo scroscio d'acqua, ed invece si accorse che il temporale era finito.  
Le nuvole scure sopra di loro si stavano diradando, il cielo si stava aprendo ed il chiarore della notte li raggiunse, scivolando sulla pelle candida del sovrano di Bosco Atro come se la luce argentea ne fosse attratta: più le nubi venivano squarciate, più sembrava che la luna e le stelle fossero i doni di quella creatura immortale all'oscurità e al cielo infinito come lui.  
Pensieri che non riuscì a nascondere quando incrociò di nuovo gli occhi di Thranduil e così non trattenne una debole risata imbarazzata quando l'altro pronunciò con naturalezza quella parola:  
  
«Ithildin...»  
  
«Ah io...» annuì, passandosi una mano per spostare all'indietro i capelli bagnati, «sì... cercavo di ricordare come si chiamasse quella sostanza argentata che riflette soltanto i raggi della luna o delle stelle.»  
  
«Luna-stella,» continuò l'elfo con una disinvolta tranquillità che sembrava insolita, da parte sua, in una situazione come quella, «nella lingua del mio popolo. Ammetto di non conoscere il modo in cui il tuo può chiamarla.»  
  
Bard rimase in un riflessivo silenzio dopo averlo ascoltato, ma non era la sua replica ad averlo reso pensieroso. La voce del Re di Bosco Atro, ancora deliziosamente arrochita dalla passione appena provata, lo aveva catapultato prepotentemente in tutte le sensazioni che aveva vissuto e che, in quel momento, iniziavano a sembrargli così impossibili e impensate. Sarebbe stato sicuro di aver immaginato ogni cosa, se solo non avesse visto con occhi da sveglio il corpo ancora nudo che aveva difronte, la pelle chiara su cui le gocce di pioggia stavano fiaccamente scivolando dai capelli che l'altro aveva distrattamente raccolto su una spalla.  
«Credevo di averlo solo pensato...» mormorò dopo un po', appena vide il suo sguardo spostarsi verso l'orizzonte che si stava rischiarando, benché l'alba fosse ancora lontana.  
  
«Difatti,» sussurrò Thranduil, girando allora il volto verso di lui ed accompagnando quella risposta con un sorrisino allusivo. Era certo che l'uomo avesse capito ma non era altrettanto sicuro che avesse approvato di buon grado quell'intrusione nei suoi pensieri che lui non aveva controllato. Gli Uomini potevano essere semplici da comprendere, per alcuni aspetti, eppure contorti e volubili per altri, e in quell'istante divenne conscio del fatto che non voleva assolutamente allontanare da sé quel preciso Uomo che aveva davanti, nonostante una parte del suo essere fosse già sul punto di scappare. Lo anticipò, quindi, appena vide la sua espressione perplessa e titubante, riportando il loro dialogo in quei toni scherzosi che spesso distinguevano le loro conversazioni.  
«Non sono fatto di ithildin, Bard!» commentò sorridendogli, prima di rialzarsi con un movimento flessuoso per fare quei pochi passi che lo dividevano dagli abiti abbandonati.  
  
L'uomo aprì la bocca per ribattere seriamente ma poi si limitò a scuotere la testa con una debole risata.  
«Lo so,» esclamò, allungando le gambe per rialzarsi i pantaloni sui fianchi e, una volta rimessosi in piedi a sua volta, concluse con un tono più basso e involontariamente sensuale, «l'ho sentito.»  
Incontrò gli occhi chiari della creatura e restò immerso in quelle stelle brillanti fino a quando terminò di chiudersi la tunica sul petto. Solo allora, accennando un passo, colpì con la punta dello stivale la borraccia dimenticata molto tempo prima, così si chinò e la prese, portandosela alle labbra per bere un lungo sorso di quel vino che ben conosceva, malgrado ora gli sembrasse insapore in confronto al gusto che aveva nella bocca dell'elfo.  
Quando la riabbassò, si ritrovò davanti proprio la creatura eterna, nuovamente impeccabile nel suo abito dai riflessi argentei e la spada adagiata in vita. Sorrise tra sé mentre l'altro gli si fermava a meno di un passo di distanza, perché lui, probabilmente, era sembrato ridicolo nel tentare di strizzare la tunica prima di indossarla, mentre Thranduil nemmeno lo aveva fatto, eppure a colpo d'occhio sembrava identico a quando era giunto sul pontile, ad eccezione di una cosa...  
«Il tuo mantello...» iniziò, indicando con un cenno del capo la stoffa stesa sull'imbarcazione. Vide il sovrano lanciare, a sua volta, un'occhiata distratta in quel punto, così accennò a muoversi per raccoglierlo al suo posto, ma l'elfo lo trattenne, afferrandogli la mano con cui reggeva la borraccia.  
  
«Puoi tenerlo qui,» disse a quel punto Thranduil, prendendo dalle sue dita la fiaschetta. «Consideralo un mio modo per ricambiare al dono che mi hai fatto anni fa.» Lo fissò intensamente e, chinando lentamente verso il basso il volto, in maniera appena percepibile sfiorò le sue labbra con le proprie, prima di voltarsi e dirigersi con passo deciso verso il pontile.  
  
Bard abbassò le palpebre con un lungo sospiro per non aver potuto sentire, ancora una volta, quello che l'altro gli aveva di nuovo solo fatto immaginare, ma nel riaprirli avanzò a sua volta verso l'estremità della barca.  
«Non ce n'è bisogno. Quei gioielli te li ho donati per un motivo.»  
  
«Non mi riferivo a quelli,» ribatté Thranduil, proseguendo con un'andatura lenta lungo il molo e sorridendo leggermente nell'immaginare l'espressione disorientata dell'altro. Non contento, però, aggiunse anche: «Ti farò sapere di mio figlio.»  
  
«Io...» esordì con decisione l'uomo, prima di alzare al cielo lo sguardo e sorridere divertito perché, nonostante la confusione per quelle strane affermazioni, aveva inteso cosa aveva ricominciato a fare la creatura eterna. «Io non ti chiederò più di tuo figlio,» proseguì, facendo poi una pausa ed aspettando che l'elfo si voltasse. Quando questi, tuttavia, non lo fece, mise le mani sul bordo di legno e si sporse in avanti, aggiungendo a voce più alta come per richiamarlo: «Lo prometto!»  
  
Ed allora il sorriso sulle labbra di Thranduil si fece più definito e sincero.  
«Lo vedremo...» esclamò per farsi udire quando ormai era giunto in prossimità degli alberi, alzando la mano in cui teneva la borraccia per mostrargli che l'aveva con sé, «la prossima volta.»  
  
Bard non riuscì a trattenere una debole risata sollevata ed euforica.  
Il loro gioco era ricominciato.  
 

~~≈ ≈~~  
  

**Author's Note:**

> Delirio finale:
> 
> E infine terminai pur io una Barduil :P  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta se siete giunti fino alla fine! Sì, come sempre le mie pwp non sono mai solo pwp perché devono esserci millemila preliminari e paturnie mentali varie, mi spiace.  
> In questo caso, oltretutto, la scena di sesso è “vagamente ispirata” a una dichiarazione fatta da Orlando riguardo il modo in cui fanno l'amore gli Elfi eheh per questo non ci sono tante porcate o dialoghi nel mezzo :P Non ne sono del tutto soddisfatta perché avrebbero potuto “dare” molto di più entrambi :3 ma era la prima volta... e Bard mi si doveva abituare a Thranduil – e viceversa eheh – quindi magari in futuro svilupperanno meglio e sarà tutto più tantrico.
> 
> Ovviamente la parola che da il titolo alla fanfic (anche se si conosce eheh):  
> ithildin [ithildin] – s. luna-stella; una sostanza argentea che riflette solo la luce della luna o delle stelle. | ithil + tinu.
> 
> Mentre altra nota: la storia degli smeraldi che erano incastonati nella collana di Girion donati da Bard a Thranduil è ovviamente nel libro (con la speranza che PJ l'abbia girata e la metta nell'EE visto che Luke ne ha parlato in un'intervista)
> 
> Grazie per aver letto e alla prossima ^_^  
> Ene


End file.
